Sword Art Fantasy
by Scarlet Farron
Summary: Claire Farron was just a regular girl gamer until one day when her life changed for ever.


Sword Art Fantasy

Chapter 1

Prologue

This is probably one of the worst times to talk about my past but I have never really talked about how I got my "tough girl attitude" as some people call it. Well I'm twenty-one now and it happened when I was fifth teen so I guess I should talk about it sometime.

It was March 2017 the VRMMO (virtual reality massive multiplayer online) game had just launched a couple of hours ago, I had just got back from school. I was fifth teen at the time and acted nothing like I would act today. I would always shy away from a fight, very timid, non-confrontational at all (again nothing like I am now). In real life, I was basically a very shy person but in game I was a completely different person I took the name "Lightning" a stern, tough, no nonsense gal (basically what I am like know). What happened in that game changed my life completely.

Like I said I had just got home from school. School was not great at the time no actually it was utterly terrible. I was bullied for being shy and at the time my long pink hair was short and spiky so I was bullied for that. I utterly resented everyone at my school. I only had one friend at the time a nice girl called Shirley. She had long straight red hair with emerald green eyes and was quite tall. She was also built like a cross between a brawler and a sprinter oh and how can I forget she had the biggest boobs you have ever seen she never and I mean like never stopped going on about them. She also loved tinkering with machinery. Anyway, getting back on track school was a literal hell, my only respite at the time was video games specifically VRMMOs at the time I had been playing the hell out of a game (1000 hours I think told you it was my respite.) called Alfheim Online (ALO). I liked ALO a lot but it was a fantasy game and as fun as fantasy games are I've always liked more gritty and realistic games. Well as it turned out my wish came true as the new game that had come out Gun Gale Online (GGO) was gritty realistic gun game and much more my style.

So, as I was saying (sorry I got side-tracked) I got home greeted my mum and ran straight up to my room, dumped my school bag at the foot of my bed and flopped on the bed.

I lazily flicked the switched on my nerve gear and picked it up. The nerve gear was essentially a massive bland helmet save for a blue tinted visor and the letters NVR on the forehead.

It hummed quietly has it stared its systems up. GGO had launched while I was in school luckily it launched while I was in lunch so I was able to watch to the launched stream on my phone. I loaded up GGO whispering link start to start the connection (you must say link start to start the connection with an VR headset because these types of headsets they basically stop your brain signals from going down to your muscles and use the signals in game but back then I was really shy so I didn't like saying it to load in case anyone heard me). Once it was all loaded up I loaded the character I made on the GGO website earlier that week and set off. My real-life clothes (now) are practically a spitting image of my in-game clothes; a long white jacket with a dark grey zip up jumper underneath and brown short shorts just reaching the end of the jacket but what I most liked when I was younger (and still to this day) was my long wispy bright pink hair. Luckily, I was spawned quite close to the main gun store so that was the first place I went. As soon as I walked in to the store I could tell this was the right place guns as far as the eye could see. I eventually bought an Assault Rifle class weapon called Striker. It was reliable if a little bit dull but it eventually grew on me but my favourite weapon was the Light Blade it was basically a normal sword but the blade was made out a blue plasma. I was so happy because I utterly love swords (swords were usually my weapon of choice in games) and I have been taking sword lessons since I was eleven so I knew how to use a sword well (and I still do I know even more skills now). It all cost around 30,000 coins but luckily because I had got a code from pre-ordering the game which gave me 50,000 coins. So, with my pockets now feeling a lot lighter I set off to find my first quest.


End file.
